


Magical Hands

by MartinsMartin



Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Massage, Oral Sex, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Harry Potter has had a stressful year. From his break up with Ginny; to his promotion to Head Auror, he has been rather tense as of late. An old friend advised him to take a trip to Magical Massages in Diagon Alley. He has been told Alicia Spinnet can work wonders.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Alicia Spinnet
Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Magical Hands

Alicia Spinnet

Alicia Spinnet loved her job. Being a masseuse may not be the most glamorous job in the world, but it paid well and offered great benefits. Alicia also excelled at what she did. Idle talk around the parlour suggested that a possible promotion was in her future, to the head of the Hogsmeade branch. This would make her the youngest manager in the company, and her bank account would certainly be pleased.

Not that money was the biggest reason for her to love her job. If she was being honest with herself, it was more about the control it gave her. For so much of her life, control over her surroundings was something that was out of her reach. Having found a way to gain control, she relished in having found it.

First, it was her dad leaving them before she was even born. Apparently, his parents didn't like that he had gotten a black woman pregnant and intended to marry her. That was strike one.

Then it was her mother dying when she was only 8 from dragon pox. It was a devastating blow for the little witch. This left her to live with only her Aunt Alia and her cousin Angelina, strike two.

Losing Fred and her Quidditch career aspirations in the 'Battle of Hogwarts' was the final blow that sent her spiralling. Three times and your out.

Her lack of control in her life had crushed her dreams and spirits, leaving her aimless and drifting. She was lucky that she had friends to help lift her back up. Angelina, Katie, George and Lee all gave their support so that she could fix herself.

It was an uphill battle, until one day Harry Potter offhandedly suggested she should try physical therapy to help with her leg injury. Thank Merlin, it worked. It was only a few months later that she was walking around unassisted for long periods of time again and just generally smiling more. She would never be able to play Quidditch professionally, but walking was a good enough substitute for her.

It was also around this time she got into massage therapy. From asking questions to her nurse whilst in recovery she discovered that the topic may be of interest to her. She studied in both the magical and muggle world before getting a job at the most premium parlour in Diagon Alley.

When she first gained employment at 'Magical Massages' she was not aware of what 'happy endings' were, but it didn't take long for her to catch on and after some coaxing she was more than willing. She had always enjoyed sex. Her Angelina and Katie had regularly enjoyed each others company after Quidditch practices for years in good fun, but now she was occasionally getting paid extra to do it.

Not every customer was seeking special treatment, and she had become skilled at reading the signs. She had even fucked Hermione Granger's tight little ass when she booked an appointment, what a feisty minx that one had turned out to be. The whore had enjoyed it so much that she had kept coming back for more.

It was a morning like any other when she walked into the reception of 'Magical Massages'. The sky was clear and the Alley was bustling. Striding into the quiet reception she went over to say hello to the receptionist, Tracey Davis. She had to stop herself from being to loud because judging by the look on Tracey's face, Daphne had stopped in to liven up her morning. She occasionally dropped by during less busy times to tease her lover by sucking on her juicy member under the reception desk. They thought they were subtle. Alicia was pretty sure that the whole building new that 'secret'.

"You have an 11 o'clock with a Mr Black Alicia" said Tracey, trying and failing to keep the pleasure off of her face. Only 15 minutes to her first appointment then.

"Thank you Tracey," and with an extra swing in her step, she walked around the desk until she was level with the panting receptionist and leaned in. By now she could hear the soft suckling of the ice queen's lips around Tracey balls. "Enjoy your snack, Daphne."

And with that, she was out, leaving behind a startled receptionist and a grinning cock-hungry slut.

Upon entering her domain, Alicia stripped down to her birthday suit. With practised ease she slipped into her massage robe, which barely covered her and showed off her not so modest cleavage. It had become a ritual of sorts for her to spend a few minutes looking at herself in the mirror every morning. The scar on her leg prominent and on display, the only mark on her long, smooth legs. It had taken a prolonged time for her to accept the disfigurement was now a part of her. Nowadays it was something she was proud of, it was also not that noticeable anymore.

The time she spent setting up her room flew by. Years of experience made the process simple, everything had its place and there was a place for everything.

Right on time she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor towards her room, Knock. Knock.

"Come in" she called, trying and failing to leave some of the excitement out of her voices. New clients were always the most enjoyable. Feeling how much they relaxed under her strong hands for the first time always cheered her up.

To her surprise and excitement in walked her favourite green-eyed hunk, Harry Potter. They had been friends since their Gryffindor Quidditch days. However, it was after his blessed recommendation that they had truly become close friends. It certainly helped that she still saw him as just Harry rather than The-Man-Who-Conquered.

She had also promised herself that she would never offer to give him a massage unless he came to her, fearful of rejection. From gossiping with both Katie and Angelina she knew that neither Ginny nor Cho were magically powerful enough to have a girl cock. They were also the only girls she knew he had shown any interest in, and she worried that was the reason why. Oh well, fortune favours the bold. Gryffindors charge.

"Hey, Alicia. Sorry for the false name but you can never be too careful." He admitted bashfully. In truth, he was rather excited. Hermione spoke in such glowing terms about Alicia's skill that you would think she had achieved freedom for all House Elves. It also didn't hurt that Alicia was a stunningly beautiful woman. The gorgeous brunette had been the centre of many a fantasy for the young man, her tall slender frame, bodacious behind and pretty smile were all remarkably alluring. The gangly teen he had first met when he was eleven had grown into a gorgeous lady.

"That's okay Harry. You should know I understand that by now. If you're ready please take off your clothes and lay down flat on the table while I get the oils ready." Of course, the oil was already ready. However, Alicia was a professional and had come to understand that many people were uncomfortable taking their clothes off in front of others. It appeared he had few issues with this, having already begun before she could turn away.

It was now that she turned the rooms main light off, leaving the room bathed in only candlelight. The sensual atmosphere permeating the room naturally as the wicks burnt down.

Without complaint, Harry took his clothes off and lay face down on the massage table. It was slightly cold and he winced as he lay his bare front onto the table. He couldn't help but feel vulnerable and exposed, even if he trusted Alicia completely. He was no longer as self-conscious about his body as he used to be, healthy meals, self-care and constant Auror training had left him with a firm and healthy frame. He was now visibly muscled, but he was never going to be hench by anyone's standards.

Alicia drizzled the warm massage oil along Harry's creamy hairless back with deliberate slowness, gradually it spidered out from his spine, glazing him evenly. The magic-infused relaxant oil rained down on him from the base of his neck along to the smooth crack of his behind, calming him. Warm to the touch he slumped into a boneless mess beneath her.

She took a moment to take in Harry's lithe form as he lay flat on the massage table. He wasn't as obviously skinny as she remembered from her Quidditch days and his bum had certainly filled out. It jutted out deliciously as if asking to be squeezed. His back was strong and the muscles of his posterior looked absolutely delicious. Harry had broad shoulders and a tight slim waist, like a skinny superhero. He very rarely wore tight-fitting clothes, so she was surprised he was so ripped.

Starting from his feet she began to massage the tension from his soles, both on a physical and spiritual level she caressed the negative energy from his toes. It surprised her how slim and dainty his feet were, apparently, they had not been as affected by puberty and growing up as the rest of him. Her hearty fingers eased and twisted his tiny toes, extending them slightly, loosening the kinks in his digits. Her larger hands entirely eclipsed his feet, wrapping around them, rubbing the soles and top together.

She could feel his whole body relax as she began to work her magic. The tension drained from him, like air from a balloon, only increasing as she began to move up the back of his legs in long, slow strokes. Kneading his thighs firmly with the heel of her hands she began to feel herself grow hard under her gown. The soft keening moans of the man she was massaging turning her on terribly, his feminine whines spurring her on. As his hamstrings relaxed and loosened, she could feel her nipples hardening, they rubbed deliciously against the silk of her robes.

If anyone were around to ask Harry, he would say he was in heaven. He had never felt so relaxed and full of such ludicrous pleasure in all his life, not even in bed with Ginny. Alicia's trained hands seemed to connect with his very soul, smoothing out the damage done in his life, banishing the woes of his childhood. When she began to domineeringly massage his bum, he couldn't withhold the moans at all any longer. Her firm kneading of his butt had caused him to become painfully hard, he was glad to be laying on his front to hide the embarrassment from his friend.

Alicia dug deep into the meat of his bubble butt, using all the techniques she knew to make it as pleasurable as magically possible. It was at this point that she decided that she would have to have him by the end of the session, and she couldn't risk the delights of his body by doing anything half-assed. Stepping up her game Alicia allowed her magic to flow into her fingers so that they began to vibrate and wriggle. Taking a chance her long digits slipping into his crack massaging between his pale cheeks and around his puckered hole. Harry was so deep in his ecstasy, he didn't even stop to consider what was happening. He merely assumed that it was standard practice, after all, he did not want her to stop.

Gently she pushed her middle finger past the tight ring of his entrance, so relaxed was he that his oily bum offered little in the way of challenge.

"Uuunghhh," Harry let out a long girly moan from her actions, lifting his hips up, pushing his bum toward her hand. Alicia couldn't help but smirk, who knew Harry would be such a butt slut. Gently she stroked his prostate with her finger, scraping along the bundle of nerves in such a pleasant way that Harry was left delirious, panting needily. Heat pooled in his core, and his cheeks clenched in pleasure.

Lowering her head so that her mouth was a hairsbreadth from his ear, she whispered "I'm going to do something with my wand to prepare you for a later part of the massage. Nod if that's ok." Sluggishly he nodded, his eyes rolled back into his head, "Good boy" she murmured. He whimpered pitifully as she removed her finger from his rear.

Whilst not strictly a part of the recommended teachings she had found great success with it in the past. Harry was also clearly pliable enough that he would be willing to go along with it.

Not waiting another moment Alicia walked over to her supply table out from the periphery of Harry's vision. She picked up her wand, 12 inches of Hazel, before coating it generously with the lubricating oils she kept on the side. Brimming with lustful eagerness the dark-skinned beauty spread his cheeks and penetrated him with deliberate forcefulness. The slight curve of her wand directing itself deeper into his guts, grinding along his inner walls pleasurably.

Harry hadn't actually been paying attention, lost in a realm of relaxation inside his own head. It was because of this that he was mightily caught off guard when a long hard object hit a point of pure sexual rapture within his rectum. A jolt of electric pleasure crashed through his whole body, and he froze in place, overwhelmed by the constant bliss that was rolling over him. Seeing how drastic the effect of her actions had been on her customer Alicia cast a calming charm onto his prostate with her wand. Harry relax instantly, slumping face down with his pert derriere sticking up. Harry could only comprehend two different emotions, he only felt aroused and untroubled, all his previous confusion gone.

Removing her hand from the end of her wand, she moved to his lower back and set about continuing her massage. Free from her grip, the wand now stuck a few inches out of his ass like a short flagpole. The tension from his upper body fled under the firm care of her magic hands. Layer after layer of stress and weight that had rested heavily on him was released into the ether. He gently writhed with pleasure under her attention, giddy with satisfaction as she unwound the coils of tension in him. Side to side she massaged his smooth, pale back. Calming and exciting him. Her hands glided across him, cutting threw his worries like butter. Stirrings of heat brewed within, softly simmering but bubbling with the threat of future passion.

After completing her ministrations on his back, Alicia reached back over to the hilt of her wand. Impishly she gave it a wiggle, Harry writhed sensually, his perky bum jutting out into the air, swaying softly like a lusty bitch. Arousing the poor man further she jerked her wand up slightly as she gripped it, eliciting a short but sweet moan from her customer.

Refocusing herself on the task at hand she cast a lubrication spell into his anus, one of her own devising. "Moventurlensis", both slickened the recipient as well as heightening the sensitivity of the area it was applied to. The lubricating juices spread out within him, stimulating his core and heightening the lustful joy he gained from the pressure of her wand. Having completed her preparations for later she firmly removed her wand from his bum, releasing the weight from within him. A quick spell cleaned the shaft of wood before it was placed back on the side table.

Harry was seeing stars, he couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of whatever was inside of him. Even moving an inch caused great euphoria to leak through his bowels. When Hermione gushed about getting a massage from Alicia, he hadn't thought twice about it. If this was the treatment she had received then he couldn't deny her truth.

"Time to turn over Harry," Alicia whispered to him. Any other time he may have complained or tried to cover his excited member, but by now Harry Potter was too far gone to question the lovely witch. Carefully he flipped over onto his front, the lube inside of him made the process difficult. In the end, Alicia had to offer her assistance because the pressure in his colon was too great. The strength of her toned arms surprised him, she manhandled him easily, turning his toned body onto his back. "Seems like another part of you has grown well Harry," she said appreciatively, stroking his erection with one hand and his strong chest with the other.

It was true, what she said. Whilst his dick was bigger than average it was nothing compared to the enormous pole of meat hanging between her legs. She couldn't wait to lay the two together and show Harry just how superior her hot cock was to his.

Releasing his length, she trailed her hand up his defined abs, up to his chest. She gave his pecs one firm squeeze up before releasing him and walking over to the table of oils. Drizzling the magic-infused oil onto his naked front was more fun than his back, watching his muscles relax and his cock bounce as they were suffused with the elixir was damn hot.

Starting from the top this time, Alicia dexterously spread the oil thin, coating every inch of his pale chest. Lovingly she warped his tense muscles, manipulating and stretching them in an effort to free the poisons of pain from them. Judging by the soft moans coming from Harry she was being successful, either that or he was still cumming because of the special fluids inside him.

Methodically her magic fingers worked wonders on his torso digging in and smoothing out the tightness in him. The combined assault on his senses made Harry want to cry out in exultation. Down and down, her palms rubbed. Sliding past his throbbing member, red with lust and anticipation, crying for release. She could feel the precum covering his lap, which had been leaking copiously from his cock for several minutes. She ignored it, however, carrying on with the massage down his legs.

Harry's mind was filled with such conflicting emotions and feelings as he returned to lucidity. Sensations of pleasure and comfort sang in his soul, whilst a deep ache set into his cock. He could feel Alicia's hot breath on his hardness as she leant in to massage his shins. Up and down, her nimble fingers edged him, only needing to stroke his legs to enflame his lusts.

When done with the massage, Alicia decided it was time to grant Harry the release he was so desperate for. Gracefully she bounced up onto the table between his legs, spreading them gently as she leapt up. Following through with her motion she brought her head down to his cock, swallowing his head. Slick with precum and oils she readily swallowed 5 inches with ease, swirling her tongue, sucking deeply. With one long lick up his length, she brought her mouth up and off of cock.

Continuing to jerk him she looked up and asked, "May I please you, Harry?" Her wide hazel eyes met clouded emeralds, promises of pleasure and indulgence swam in her irises.

"Please," was all that Harry could currently muster. Lifting his head up to make eye contact with Alicia was a struggle, the soft wet slaps of her lapping at his balls echoed through the room. The whisper had barely left his lips before she had returned to worshipping his manhood. She lay precious kisses all around his cock, teasing and exciting him in equal measures.

"Are us willing to return the favour?" She asked innocently between breaths, licking the edge of his bulbous head as she looked into his eyes. She edged him along, not taking him any closer to his release.

Erratically he nodded, humping upwards involuntarily as he did. Taking pity on him, with no small amount of humour, she returned to blowing him in earnest. Swallowing his length in earnest now, she stuck out tongue, lazily dragging it side to side, coating him in saliva. Playfully she lapped, and she nibbled at the lust-filled meat in front of her, relaxing Harry back into the pit of eroticism from which he just pulled himself out of. Softly his pulsating tip throbbed against the back of her throat, asking to go further but being denied. She knew she could bring him to erupt without allowing him deeper passage. With an almost casual manner, she hollowed her cheeks, sucking intensely on his cock, swallowing all manner of cum in the process. Her soft pouty lips vacuuming sealing him in such a scandalous way that it should be illegal.

With a mighty groan, Harry indicated his orgasm to her. His hips began to shake wildly and his head thrashed about. However, before he could release his load down her throat Alicia moved away, throwing off the last vestiges of propriety and completely removing her robe, which had been almost wholly undone for several minutes at this point, but the pair had both been too distracted to notice. Violently his cock erupted, semen spraying upwards only to land on her now exposed breasts. Like raindrops, they were perfectly formed, not necessarily big but still more than a handful they were glazed with cum as he indiscriminately exploded. Wave after wave of explosive exultation erupted through him, his face grew hot, his cheeks sweaty and his eyes closed due to being overwhelmed.

His heavy breathing filled the room, his sweaty chest rose and fell at an erratic tempo. His rest was not to last, stalking up the length of his belaboured form like a cheetah stalking a gazel, Alicia leant in, giving him a searing kiss. Their lips met in a soothing, sensual dance. Lovingly they caressed each other, a serene calm coming over them as they relaxed into the peaceful atmosphere of the massage room, slack bodies moulded into each other. With one last peck to his lust-bruised lips, Alicia swung her leg up and she hopped off the table, her large cock level with Harry's head.

It was only now when Harry turned his head that he realised the enormity of his challenge ahead. Distracted by either his climax or the kissing, he had failed to notice the rock hard slab of meat between her legs. He, of course, knew that strong magic affected some women this way but was yet to come face to face with one. Hermione was similarly blessed, so he had become used to the idea, and somewhat curious. Looking up from her cock and into her eyes he could see that she was anxious, fearful of rejection. Never one to let his friends suffer he leant in suckled on her massive pulsating tip. He speared his tongue into her urethra whilst suctioning her big throbbing cockhead with his hot mouth.

All of Alicia's fear and anxieties drained from her in a near-instant. Twas as if Harry had sucked them out through a straw. Her strong hands unconsciously clamped tightly onto the back of his head, startling him. Alicia met eyes his bright green with concern only to be quickly assuaged as he contentedly hummed around her cock. He sped up his bobbing, taking her deeper into the back of his throat. Soon enough he was gagging and spluttering all along most of the cock in his mouth, enthusiastic and driven he powered through the pain. Encouraged by the many sweet murmurs and soft moans Alicia gifted him. Merely knowing what pleasure he was bringing his friend was enough for him to try his best. A perverse mixture of liquids oozed from his lips from around the mouthful of meat he was swallowing.

Soon enough Alicia decided to take charge, her hands sliding across his face to rest on his exposed neck. With deliberate care, she moved around from the side of the massage table to the head. Harry felt himself be moved by Alicia, she dragged him effortlessly so that his head now hung backwards off the edge, his mouth still plugged with cock. He didn't panic even though he realised that she would now have complete and unhindered access to his entire throat, instead, he felt himself becoming hard again, surprisingly, so soon after the frantic orgasm only minutes before. A lusty moan flooded from his mouth as Alicia's giant dangling testicles smacked into his face, slapping him hard as she powered completely into him. His gag reflex surrendered as he submitted to all of her massive black dick into him in its enormity.

It took all of her patience and experience not to lose herself to the pleasure hole that was Harry's throat. She had quickly worked them into a position where she had absolute control and was absolutely loving it. Judging by the contortions of rapture on his sweaty face, so was Harry. The previously serene room now stank of sex, sweat and cum. The wet slapping of her balls clapping against his properly fucked face echoed throughout the room. Muffled moans fought to break free from him but were swiftly stuffed back into his throat as she continued her controlled assault on his throat. He took inch after inch like a seasoned cock slut, if she hadn't seen the momentary indecision in his eyes earlier, there would be no way that she would have believed this was his first time. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Harry liked to have control taken from him, to be used. He was by no means as submissive as Hermione Granger, but he was never going to stand up to her, he was too polite. Too eager to please.

Harry felt his throat stretch to its limit as Alicia ease her full length down his throat in one slow continuous push. He felt it accommodate to her massive girth, expanding and convulsing as she ravaged his depths. Being balls deep in the throat of one of the people she respected the most sent a surge of pleasure down her spine. As she felt her climax approaching Alicia's thrusts became shorter and sharper. Carelessly she ploughed on seeking to meet her peak head-on, increasingly she took pounded harder and harder, taking less care for Harry.

Harry had never felt more like a sex toy in his life, and he loved it. He didn't know why she had begun to fuck his face so vigorously, but he wasn't complaining. It was only when her entire length speared into him and he felt her large churning balls spurt in release against his cheeks did he understand what was coming.

A veritable tsunami of semen poured from her cock deep down his throat, so far down that he didn't even sputter. Copious amounts of white creamy goodness were deposited straight into his belly. With her entire cock slammed down his throat Alicia gasped deeply as she released a cumshot which put his to shame. He could only swallow intensely as he desperately tried to keep up with the tide of baby batter flowing one way. Harry could feel his stomach swell, pressing against his erection as it lifted upwards.

Alicia slid her softening cock from his mouth, dragging it unnecessarily along the bridge of his nose, forcing him to go cross-eyed. She slapped her soft cock languidly against his cheeks, teasing him wordlessly. Laboured breathing filled the room, their chests heaved as they fought to reclaim their breath, both for different reasons.

Without even asking permission from him Alicia strode around to the other end of the table, pulling his legs, dragging him so that his legs hung limply. Gently she spread his legs, lifting them up so that his feet hooked over her shoulders. Harry lay there his mind racing, he wasn't sure he wanted to go this far. He hadn't given Alicia a promise that he would, but thinking back to how delightfully delicious her wand felt he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like. Thoughts of doubt were blown from his mind as Alicia plunged 3 of her fingers into his virgin hole lubed with only her cum. Her delightful digits danced along his inner walls, scraping his nerve endings, spreading his puckered hole. She finger fucked his ass with a devious enthusiasm, her fingers scissoring wildly, stoking the fires within him. Deeper and deeper he spiralled, he could no longer fathom how full he would feel with her whole cock wedged in him, surely it couldn't get any better than this. His breathing was shallow, his sweat was hot and he burned with unyielding desire.

With a wet slapping noise, her fingers slid out from him easily, slipping out of his lubricated corridor with one slick motion. Alicia smiled as his slim half-folded form. With his legs pushed back against her torso she brought his exposed asshole to the tip of her girl cock. Teasingly she poked and prodded at his opening. Despite the preparation she gave him, sticking her cock into him was no easy feat. She leaned forward slowly, edging herself painstakingly deeper into him, feeding minute amounts of herself into his tight hole.

As she fed more and more of herself Harry watched on, eyes wide, mouth open and moaning. When he finally felt her enormous length bottom out with a smack of her balls against him he came, he could see the bulge of dick in his stomach. Semen sprayed from hard dick wildly as she slowly began to pull herself out again. The pleasure that Alicia was giving him was more intense than anything he felt with Cho or Ginny, and he couldn't get enough.

As the tension bled away Alicia began her so sensual humping, all of her enormous cock burying itself deep within him. Each thrust in smacked against his prostrate sending waves of deep erotic pleasure through him. He no longer felt complete when she pulled out, only to be reminded of what he loved as she rammed back in.

Alicia despite the overwhelming urge to go to town on lucky Harry's exposed ass she decided to keep it slow and sensual. The almost loving atmosphere they had created in the massage room was euphoric and she wanted to ride this high all the way to the end of the tracks. She kissed him deeply as pounded into him, tenderly reassuring him as his eyes shut in ecstasy. Her right hand pulled away from his hip to grip ahold of his hard again dick. Like a handle she held him tight as she ploughed into him, their tongues dancing familiarly in the heat of their rutting.

Harry found out he was wrong in the best possible way. It could get better, it could feel nicer. When Alicia erupted into his colon he realised he had hit a juncture in his life. He could never go back. Not after he had felt so full, so loved, so well and truly fucked. If he could get pregnant he's sure he would have. He certainly looked it. His belly had swollen up ludicrously as she piped thick hot cum into his rear. His stomach felt hot to the touch, their sweaty skin electric to each other's touch.

Alicia's hand cupping his cheek brought him out of his daze, "C'mon, Harry we need to shower before you can leave." The loving concern in her eyes moved him, Alicia had always been a good friend and he loved her for it. Things had become more complicated between them, but if it meant more of this, who is he to say no.

Next up is Ginny Weasley.


End file.
